Salvation
by Eternal-writes
Summary: Allen lives in a world where your Tattoo tells you who you love. He never thought much about it until Kanda Yuu, his childhood friend reappeared in his life. Constantly abused and bullied Allen begs for salvation, but salvation is hard to find these days. Soulmate AU Yullen! Rating will go up! Forced Poker Pair!
1. Enter Kanda Yuu

**Oh my gosh, so I decided to give up on "My Own Person" until I gain more muse for it. I'm terribly sorry for getting your hopes up just to crush them. Please enjoy this instead!**

 **I don't own D. Gray-Man**

* * *

Everyone has a tattoo somewhere on their body. It can be anywhere, but they're identical to their soulmates, they're the same size, color and in the same spot. I never took much interest in the prospect of meeting my soulmate, my life sucks anyway and with my luck my soulmates already dead or 85.

I hate looking at my tattoo i'm ugly enough as it is. I roll out of bed and run my fingers through my hair as I walk to my closet. I grab a pair of skinny jeans, combat boots and my favorite dark grey hoodie. After I get dressed I walk into my bathroom and give myself a once over: white hair, silver eyes, ugly red scar that marred one whole side of my face, a deformed red arm (which nobody has seen besides Cross) and my tattoo on my right leg that's covered up by my jeans (it's a branch of cherry blossoms that covers up most of the left side of my thigh.)

I cover my arm up with some bandages even though my hoodie will cover most of it up, and put on a black beanie to cover up some of my hair. I can't do anything for my scar or my eye color, so I shrug and head downstairs. Cross (his tattoo is a cross right on his collar bone) is standing in front of the door. I bite my tongue, avert my eyes and try to pass him.

Cross throws a swift punch, and I try to block it I was almost successful but he still hit me. Cross glares down at me, "Get out my face demon." This was normal for me, I push past him without a word and hurry to school before Lavi Bookman (one of my many bullies) can catch me.

I make it school without incident, but I know it won't last. I keep my head down as I enter my first class, and i'm a bit late. My teacher looks up at me and I still don't look up but I do note there's a new student standing near me. "Nice of you to join us Walker." my teacher said, "why were you late this time?" I'm late everyday.

I focus my eyes on a tile on the floor, "I got lost." I lie, I wasn't gonna tell them Cross had held me up so he hit me as usual.

My teacher doesn't seem to buy it because he eyes my bruise suspiciously but I walk on and sit in my seat as kids snicker at me and whisper "Loser."

My teacher clears his throat and says, "As I was saying, we have a new student, and his father is Tiedoll, please introduce yourself."

I stare out the window, and pretend to not be listening. The new student introduces himself, "I'm Kanda." he says flatly.

Kanda ends up sitting right next to me and my thoughts wander, what did his tattoo look like? I couldn't see it, Was he going to bully me too? My worst fear comes true as Lavi chats with Kanda, "Hi i'm Lavi!~" Lavi says cheerily, "don't talk to him" Lavi whispers, but I still hear it, "he's cursed." I grip the corner of my desk but continue to pretend i'm oblivious.

Kanda growls at him, and I can't help but laugh softly as he says "I can talk to whomever I want." Lavi glares at me and I slap my hand on my mouth. Kanda looks at me and I instinctively shrink. He has long raven colored hair that's put up in a ponytail, he looks of Japanese nationality. He feels familiar.

I mutter something in Japanese about Lavi being a total dick and Kanda snorts. Lavi gives me a warning glare, I'll be getting what comes to me when I go home. "My father, Cross is good friends with Tiedoll." I mutter.

"Cross Marian?" I nod, "I hate him," Kanda says bluntly.

I nod in agreement, with a small smile. I remember when I would stay at Tiedoll's house instead of going home to Cross, i'm glad he's back he feels like more of a father than Cross.

 _"Hi Allen," Tiedoll said, holding his paintbrush with an expert's grasp as I walk in his painting room. I smile,_

 _"Why do you paint?" I ask, this is the millionth time this week, I dunno why but Papa made me stay at Uncle Tiedoll's a lot. I wanted to be home and play with my toys but Papa said mommy wasn't feeling very well._

 _"Because it's fun," Tiedoll said, Yuu was by his side sketching something as well. Me and Yuu have been hanging out a lot, he's kinda mean, but I can tell he's probably nice. Yuu doesn't like playing with toys, but that's fine. Yuu is taller than me and he always calls me moyashi, whatever that means._

 _Yuu and me spent the day napping on Uncle Tiedoll's couch, and when we woke up it was snowing outside, so Tiedoll let us play outside. Yuu made a snowman while I watched, because I waiting for the right moment to throw a snowball at him. He glared at me. "You gonna help me or not?" he growled._

 _"Nope." I say, before I chuck a snowball in his face with a laugh. He smirks and the snowball fight ensued._

Cross isn't actually my father, he's my foster father but I haven't told anyone that but Tiedoll. Mana was my foster father before Cross, but he passed when I was young. I was orphaned when I was born because of my deformed arm. Absolutely no one knows this. I plan to keep it that way.

I plan on going to Tiedoll's house after school, because I know he hasn't changed his address. School passes quickly and I get insulted quite a bit, and Kanda has all his classes with me.

"Hey there, loser!"

"Cursed!"

"Monster!"

"Demon!"

Kanda got fed up pretty quickly and glared at everyone who insulted me, "You don't have to do that.." I mutter. He rolls his eyes at me and goes on with his day, glaring coldly at anyone who looked at me wrong, it was almost like he actually liked me for who I was.

I had a relatively good day, but as I walk home it all comes crashing down. Lavi is waiting for me and I grit my teeth as he closes the distance between us with a punch on my jaw. I block another blow but he comes for me again with a snarl, "You cursed piece of crap!" He's most likely mad about me making a fool out of him.

He grabs my chin roughly and I whimper because he's gripping me that hard, he's unguarded so I take my chances and punch him in the abdomen he lets go and I run for it. He yells at me and I hear him run after me and I run faster. I run towards home but I don't know why, because i'll get the same treatment anyway. I crash into a big figure and Lavi still running after me, I look up and see that it's Kanda I've just collided with, "Hi Kanda, can you, um-"

"What's going on?" He asks looking at the new bruises on my face, I shake my head,

"Please move-"

"GET BACK HERE BITCH!" Lavi yells, I look over my shoulder and I try to get out of Kanda's grip (I didn't even realize he was holding me) and run but he holds fast. Lavi's getting closer and i'm really starting to freak out. "Let me go, please" I plead, but Kanda doesn't release his grip.

Lavi swings at me and I (out of instinct and pure fear for my life) hunch my shoulders, shrinking, and I crush myself against Kanda. I flinch, but no hit comes, and I look up and Kanda is holding Lavi's wrist, just above my head. Kanda shoves Lavi away, who runs away and I back away from Kanda, but he grabs my wrist. "S-sorry." I mutter and try to pull away, but Kanda starts to drag me into his house.

When I enter the first thing I see is Tiedoll standing in front of his canvas usual. He looks at me and Kanda, "ALLEN!" he says happily, but frowns when he sees my bruises. "Hi" I say, rubbing the back of my neck nervously.

"Who attacked you, Allen?" Tiedoll asks and I sigh,

"Lavi.."

My classmates beat me up even back when I was a child, and I always came to Tiedoll for help. Tiedoll shook his head, "You'd think they'd grow up.." he muttered.

Kanda gives me a questioning look; 'this time?' it said, and I chuckled and whispered, "It happens a lot." Tiedoll hears it and laughs as well.

"I'm glad you two are friends again.."

"Again?" I say, confused.

"Yeah, you guys were childhood friends!" Tiedoll said, sniffling, tears streaming down his cheeks. Kanda groaned at the sight. I gave him a friendly glare. The memories came flooding back, me and Kanda playing in the snow, me and Kanda napping in Tiedoll's living room, the millions of conversations I can't even remember now…

"Oh yeah!" I reply, and Kanda sort of nods, and drags me upstairs and into his room. He gives me a cold look and I avert my eyes. "What?" I ask.

"Why was he attacking you like that?!" Kanda shouted, his anger chilled me to the bone and I backed away.

"I'm cursed," I whisper, it's all I plan on saying, but Kanda crosses his arms, just like when we were kids and he was angry with me. Even when I young I was secretive, I hid my arm and tattoo in bandages. I don't think Kanda ever grasped how my appearance affected how people perceive me.

He still sat there, giving me one of those looks, it was very attractive. "Look at me Kanda," I say gesturing to my entire body, "I'm as ugly as it gets and you don't even understand," I self-consciously hold my bandaged hand, he sees this so I stop.

Kanda gives me a sad look, "Moyashi," I recognize that nickname, he used to say it only when he was upset. "It won't happen again." he says.

 _I run to Tiedoll with tears in my eyes, "WAAAH!"_

 _"What happened?" Tiedoll said gently, patting my head._

 _"H-he hit me!" I say pointing to a very mean red-head, I can't remember his name but maybe it started with an L. Tiedoll smiled and assured me it wouldn't happen again._

 _It happened again and again. Lavi, was his name and he hates me I think. I don't really know why, Papa told me not to show people my arm so he can't know what I look like. He's so mean and Tiedoll keeps telling me it won't happen again._

I tiptoe into my house, hopefully Cross is asleep.

I almost make it to my room before he grabs the hood on my hoodie and yanks me off my feet. I cry out and immediately curl into a fetal position my back facing him, he wastes no time kicking me and screaming at me. He's the reason I hide my tattoo, his soulmate died and he blames me to this day and refuses to let me find my soulmate.

"You useless demon! No one loves you! You're disgusting!"

He throws more insults at me and he pulls me up from my position, he draws his fist and punches me square in the jaw. He goes for another hit, he lands another good one in my abdomen and all the air escapes my lungs.

Cross mumbles to himself before leaving me on the floor, I hadn't realized I fell.

I climb to my feet when I know he's gone and I go to my room. I strip off all my clothes before climbing in the shower, it's freezing because Cross doesn't want me taking hot showers. I wash myself as quickly as possible because my muscles are becoming taunt and i'm shaking violently it's that cold.

I get out of my shower and get dressed, i'm still shaking and cold. I think the water streaming down my cheeks was from the shower until I realize i'm crying. I wipe my tears away with my sleeve but more tears keep coming. I knew it was wrong to think this, but Kanda lied, he said it wouldn't happen again, but here I am, with a sore body that's no doubt covered in bruises, beaten and abused as usual.

I leave my bathroom after I cover my arm and look for Cross, he has debt for me for sure. I look everywhere but his room but he's not there, he's most likely asleep. I do find the invoice for the debt and go on my way.

I'm at the bar dealing another round, I pretend to lose this round just so they don't think i'm cheating. In the middle of the next round I say, "I'm all in," and the people around me (who are extremely drunk) do the same. Someone else deals and we play.

"Royal Straight Flush." I say, grabbing all of their money. I give a sly smile.

I leave the game without any complaints and turn to leave the bar but one of the players stop me. He huge compared to me and he swings at me, I dodge and land my own punch right on the bridge of his nose. Blood explodes from his nose and he cries out and he lungs for me, but I kick him in the stomach and run for it.

I never fight my peers or Cross because I know i'd get in deeper shit than i'm already in, but i'm actually a good fighter. I learned everything I know from all those fights, I mean who wouldn't? I check to see if my money is intact as I run. It's still there so I run faster and eventually make it to my house.

I put my money on the counter and place the invoice next to it so Cross can find it in the morning and I go into my room. Once in the solitude of my room I change into different clothes and climb into bed. I'm exhausted so it doesn't take long for me to fall in a fitful sleep.

* * *

 **On a good note, most of this Fanfic is already written, I just have to finish up maybe 1 or 2 chapters and I'll be done. I'll post the next one sometime next week!**


	2. Sorry, Rejection

**I think I may just publish all of the chapters I have so far since im almost done writing the last 2 or 3 chapters, so far this Fanfic has 6 chapters (written that have yet to be posted on FFN)**

 **I don't own -Man**

* * *

I wake up to Tiedoll yelling my name, "Yuu!~ It's time for breakfast!"

I groan and climb out of bed and put on cargo pants, combat boots and a loose tank top. I go into the kitchen and make myself some soba, I think about yesterday and smile to myself, I recognized Allen (the moyashi as I call him) immediately.

He obviously didn't recognize me though, but I have been gone for a long time. I finish off my soba and put my dishes in the dishwasher, i'd also noticed how badly he was treated by everyone. He's so different from before, yes he was secretive as a kid, but he was also much more lively as a child. Allen shrinks at every sound that's too loud, like a frightened animal, his eyes fill with fear so easily. I'd never seen him so scared before, like when Lavi was attacking him, he flinched so hard.

When I yelled at him in my room he seemed so terrified of me, he wouldn't even look me in the eyes. I know it's Cross's fault he's always bruised, Cross harbors so much hate for Allen, i'd be surprised if Cross didn't hit him. I know that's why he's scared when people yell at him. I wonder what his tattoo is, mine is a branch of cherry blossoms on the left side of my thigh. I also wonder what's under all those bandages.

I tell Tiedoll goodbye and I leave for school, I see Allen walking down the street,with his head down. He's wearing a black sleeveless NF hoodie (NF is a rapper, i'd listened to one of his albums and it's really heavy) with skinny jeans and a grey beanie. He's still wearing bandages on his arm. I think his outfit is adorable, especially because he's so slim. I walk faster so I catch up to him, "Hey moyashi.." I say, as I walk beside him, his head snaps up as I speak and he looks momentarily scared, but then he smiles. Allen has more bruises, but he seems fine otherwise.

"Hi Kanda" he says, his voice is strong, and music to my ears I give him a rare smile. He looks exhausted, good thing it's Friday. We walk to school, and as we walk Lavi pops up out of nowhere, expecting just Allen but when he sees me, he rolls his eyes. I give Lavi a cold glare and me and Allen shove past him.

Allen gives me a sidelong look and he looks so relieved that it makes me weak. Did Lavi beat him up everyday? I whisper to him, "What does your tattoo look like?" I hope he's my soulmate.

He thinks about it for a minute, "I can show you after school," he sounds nervous, "I guess.."

I feel excited, but then I think, what if Allen isn't even gay? I shrug off my worries and we go on our way. As we enter class everyone is hushed, "Walker," says the teacher he sounds surprised, "you're on time,"

Allen nods, and says softly, "yes sir," his voice is much quieter and he's tense now. I'm saddened by it, he's not even comfortable at school, Allen and I go to our seats, no one whispers insults at him when they see my ice cold glare.

The school day goes on like this, no insults, but people have started calling me the ice prince and it doesn't bother me. Allen seemed upset by this, but he also seems grateful for the protection.

After school Allen and I are walking to my house when Cross comes down the road. He walks up to Allen and I see the immediate change in Allen's behavior, he moves closer to me and bites his lip he looks to pitifully weak and small. Cross glares down at Allen (Cross is huge when compared with Allen) as we try to walk past, but he grabs Allen's wrist and yanks. Allen, being unprepared loses his footing and almost falls over, but I steady him. "What the hell?" I say, giving Cross a cold glare.

Allen looks at me with wide eyes, "Kanda-"

I ignore him, "And who are you?" Cross spits, "his lover?"

"C-cross-" Allen replies color filling his face, without looking at either of us, he takes a step away from me and I frown.

"Shut up demon." Cross commanded, and I was immediately bubbling with rage, who would say that to their child? Allen wasn't a demon, if anything he was an angel. At this Allen loses all the emotion from his face and tucks his hands in his hoodie pockets.

"You have no right calling him that." I state coldly, Allen gives me a terrified look, and I'm just now realizing what I was doing. I was making it worse for Allen. Allen would have to go home later and face Cross. Cross took a step towards Allen, who took a terrified step back. "Cross!~" Tiedoll say cheerily interrupting our little scene and Cross groaned.

"Is it okay if Allen spends the night?" Tiedoll asks, Cross can't say no to Tiedoll, not even when Allen and I were kids. I have no idea as to why Cross can't say no to Tiedoll, maybe Allen knows.

"Fine." Cross grumbles, "get that thing outta my hair for one day, thank god."

Allen gave me and Tiedoll a shocked look, "Are you okay?" I ask, now that he's just standing there with wide eyes.

"Yeah.." Allen gains his composer with a soft smile as usual despite what just happened. Finally we're at my house and Tiedoll unlocks the door and we all walk in. I take Allen upstairs in my room and lock the door. I sigh, because that's all I can do anymore. "Moyashi,"

"Y-yes?" He asks he sounds slightly scared.

"What was that back there? Why didn't stand up for yourself?!" I say, trying to keep my voice at a non-threatening volume. He's looking at me right in the eyes so that's a good sign.

"He's three times my size, Kanda." He says, which is true but I also want to know why, why did Cross treat him like that?

"Why did he say that about?" I asked, he gave a small sad smile and I frowned.

"Because i'm cursed, Kanda, i'm cursed and you don't understand." He said, breathing heavily, so am I, I realize.

"THEN MAKE ME UNDERSTAND!" I shout, closing the distance between us, Allen seems frightened and keeps his head down. "I c-ca-an't" He says so very quietly I had to strain to hear it.

"Why not," I say, angrily through gritted teeth, even though I know it won't make the situation any better and I can't restrain myself. I come even closer and Allen presses himself on the wall and I put my hand on the wall near his head and lean closer to his face until he can feel my hot breathe on his skin.

"B-be-ca-cause," I feel his breathe on my chest that's how close we are, and i'm beginning to regret my decision of scaring the living shit out of him. "I n-never w-want you to s-see,"

His head dipped even more and I couldn't see his face, I slam my fist into the wall and Allen screams with his arms covering his head. His breaths came in short uneven gasps, he was shaking.

"Allen," I say softly.

"YOU'LL LEAVE ME, YOU'LL TURN AWAY WHEN I NEED YOU THE MOST KANDA!" Allen said, with tears streaming down his face, he was beautiful even when he was crying.

I grabbed his bandaged arm, "I won't." I say.

"YES YOU WILL, NO ONE HAS SEEN THE DARKEST PART OF ME!" He sobbed and I kissed his lips, his eyes widened so quickly I almost laughed. We broke apart, I didn't know if that was a good kiss but apparently so because Allen grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and kissed me again.

I loved him, I loved him so much, I wanted him. No. I needed him. Allen Walker, the light of my life, standing right in front of me, his beautiful body, mind, and soul. Allen and I pulled apart, breathing heavily. His eyes were alive with emotion, I knew what he was thinking, I was thinking it too. "W-what about your soulmate Kanda?" He asked.

"They can live with it." I said gruffly, "What about yours? Will it be jealous I stole your first kiss?"

"With my luck they're dead or 85." He replied and I laughed. Me and Allen spent our time in my room, sharing small kisses and touches, we held hands and Allen kissed the back of my hand. Tiedoll caught us kissing and quietly turned and walked away without a word, Allen laughed when he saw my blush.

After we ate dinner I let Allen borrow some of my clothes to sleep in and he ended up sleeping in my bed.

"Hey Allen," Tiedoll called softly, gesturing me over to his piano. It was huge and white. I smiled up at him, "Yeah?" I ask, trying to hop up on the seat next to him. He smiled and helped me up. "I want to teach you something."

"Oh, okay, what is it?" I ask, curiosity in my eyes. Tiedoll reaches for the keys and plays a soft note. I smile and bed him to play more, he makes more tunes and now I wanna try.

"Can I try?" I ask, he nods and I carefully tap a key, the note was high-pitched and short.

"You're really good at this Allen." Tiedoll commented as I played another song on the instrument. His teaching had come a long way and Cross was beginning to find my worth. He made Tiedoll start giving me lessons, I don't call Cross Papa anymore, since Mom died he's been mean to me, calling me names.

He hit me last night, I don't know why, I was just playing with my toys when he came up to me and slapped me. I cried and he told not to cry, or I was weak.

I don't like Cross anymore. I wanna stay at Uncle Tiedoll''s with Yuu.

I wake up the next morning and he's still sleeping beside me, his features are so calm, it's relaxing, so I just stare at him. He grumbled something incoherently and covered his eyes with his arm.

"Are you going to show me?" I ask tiredly,

"Mmm?"

"Your tattoo.." I answer, with a yawn.

"Yeah, sure..there's something else I should show you first."

I nod, but he's already fallen asleep again, I jab him in the side right between his ribs and his hip, he squeaked and almost fell off the bed. "Okay! I'm awake!" I smile. Allen stood and I decided it might be a good time to get up as well.

Allen didn't hesitate to go downstairs to eat before he showed me whatever it was he wanted me to see, Tiedoll had already made breakfast and smiled at Allen when he saw him.

"Morning!~" Tiedoll said happily, Allen returned the notion with a greeting of his own, and sat down to eat breakfast. As we ate Tiedoll asked Allen about Cross, "How's he been doing?"

"Rude as ever," Allen grumbled, I smirked.

"School?"

"Eh, it's fine now that Kanda's there." Allen replied shortly.

Tiedoll smiled, "Kanda was always protective of you.." Allen busted out laughing, and color filled my cheeks, damn it Tiedoll.

"How's work? I heard you're working part-time playing the piano at some fancy restaurant," Tiedoll droned on, Allen brightened up at this.

"It's fun, I just wish I could get paid more…" Allen muttered.

After breakfast Allen and I went into the spare room that had a big grand piano, untouched since Allen had stopped coming over and they had moved. He walked over to it and I thought he was going to play something when he gave me a nervous look.

"Um,"

"What?" I asked,

"I guess I can show you now.." he said nervously.

I was excited to see what he wanted to show me, but also nervous, because he was obviously nervous. He pulled up his long sleeves and gestured to his bandaged arm. He didn't want to show me, but I insisted.

"Okay, so...d-don't scream or anything, but it's fine if you don't want to ever see me again…" He said, somewhat sadly.

I encouraged him to show me already.

He turned away from me and I could tell he was unraveling the bandages on his arm. Once he was done he turned to me and I gasped. It was deformed and ugly, his arm was red and it was painful to look at. He stared at me with unwavering love that I could not return.

* * *

 **Kanda doesn't love Allen?! T^T Oh no! Please review :D**


	3. Cross is a Dick Again

**Ok back, lol I have been watching Harry Potter too much ugh.**

 **I don't own -Man**

* * *

I held in the tears after he made me leave. He said he needed to process what he just saw, but I know the true meaning behind it. He turned away from me like everyone else and he wasn't coming back. Tears spilled out of my eyes as soon as I came inside my house, Cross was sitting on the couch, looking pissed as usual.

"I heard what you did." He said it with such malice that I immediately knew what he was talking about.

"Fuck off." I spat angrily through my tears, I feel no emotion as he rushes towards me with blood thirsty rage.

"You KISSED HIM!" Cross screeched, "YOU AREN'T ALLOWED TO FIND LOVE AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO HER!"

He screamed at me and the familiar pain of hopelessness arises out of me anew. He yanked me by my hair and slammed my face into the wall over and over, pain explodes in my face and my face is a mess of tears and blood. He screams at me more, "I HATE YOU FOR LIVING I HATE YOU, YOU SHOULD'VE DIED INSTEAD OF HER! YOU'LL NEVER FIND LOVE WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU!"

"GO AHEAD! CROSS, RUIN ME, I HAVE NOTHING!" I scream back, getting to my feet, blood dripped on the floor in large amounts. He grabs me by the shoulders and throws me down the stairs, the world spins and my head smacks onto the hard floor I thought he broke my skull. My body is hurting, I can barely stand but I get up and he screams again, I've never seen him this angry. I wipe the blood off my lip and cough. Cross is there before I can even register what direction my body is facing.

I use my weight and push him away from me, and try to run, but he grabs my leg and I go crashing down. Cross wraps his hands around my neck and squeezes tightly. I can't breathe, I kick and struggle but he doesn't relent. I keep struggling but white spots are forming in my vision and my lungs are burning. I'm dying.

I don't stop kicking and digging my nails in his hands, finally I get a good kick and i'm released. I don't give time for my own body to respond, I get up and run out the door, because it's the closest to me.

I'm still crying, I keep running even though my legs are shaking to the point I think I might just fall over and die right there. That's probably what everyone wants anyway.

I'm so dizzy that I fall over and cut my hands on the concrete, that's when I decide that it's safe and stop. I sit on the sidewalk trying to catch my breathe when someone speaks.

"Hey, um, your Allen Walker right?" A female voice asks, I try and see through the tears but I can't so I just nod.

"You okay? You look like you were beaten," She says.

I nod, she sits beside me. "I'm Lenalee by the way."

I keep nodding and realize I hadn't covered my hand and that my deformity was visible. I push my sleeve to cover it and she giggles. "It's fine, it's hard to get used to, but I think it's cool." she said.

The tears increase and now I feel blind, everything is blurry and I sob loudly, I don't know why I say this but I do. "My dad beat me up."

"I can see that.." Lenalee said, hugging me.

"I'm so lonely..Kanda hates me." I must be drunk, you don't say this to people you just met. I'm revealing too much, she probably doesn't even know Kanda.

"It's gonna be okay," she mumbles, and I realize she must be in front of me now, because she hugs me. I sob into her shoulder and she laughs. "I won't tell anyone."

I hurry to school, I don't wait for Kanda because he doesn't want to see me anymore. I'm walking into the building when I hear a familiar voice. "Kanda!" Lenalee was saying, "he looked like he'd been thrown down a flight of stairs!"

"Look, Lenalee, I need time to process some things." Kanda replied.

"No, Kanda, I know what you're talking about, just give it another try and you'll see how much it complete's him and makes him beautiful…"

I smiled, but it hurt because of all the bruises on my face, I coughed roughly and when I opened my eyes Lavi was staring at me in astonishment. I averted my eyes and schooled my emotions.

"Well, shit, what the hell happened to you, bitch?" he asked, "Forget I asked, you probably deserved it, being so ugly and all, was it your dad? I'm betting money it was your dad." He laughed loudly and quiet obnoxiously at me.

A couple of people laughed around me as well. "Hey! Lavi!" Lenalee said angrily, "What'd I say about bullying people!?" I breathed a sigh of relief until I saw Kanda walking up behind her, I went frigid again.

Kanda did a once over of me, I can't believed I kissed the douche. Kanda didn't even try to conceal the gasp. I did look horrible after all, my face was marred with deep bruises and cuts. My hand that wasn't covered up was equally as scratched. I moved to make sure the evidence of Cross trying to choke me was hidden, so I zipped my jacket all the way up.

"Allen." Kanda said, I smiled, and walked away as quickly as I possibly could before Kanda could insult me too.

I didn't bother with class, I sat in one of the bathroom stalls waiting for school to be over, or for someone to tell me to get out, either one worked for me. I let all my emotions out I cried, I stabbed my journal with my pencil until there were a million little holes in it. I sat there, running my hands through my hair as the hours ticked by. I eventually got out and managed to make it into the band room.

I wasn't going to leave even when school was over, I didn't want to face Cross again. I sat at the piano and rested my fingers on the keys before I started playing. My slender fingers glide over the keys with an expert's speed. I'm playing "The 14th Melody" apparently when it was made it was about a traitor you betrayed his family, believing he was doing the right thing.

Allen loved this piece, so he wrote his own piece called, "Crowned Clown" it was about a boy who was made a fool out of by everyone, all the people in the town would laugh at him and call him names. As the song faded out I played Crowned Clown to my heart content, I didn't realize anyone was in here until I played the last note.

Someone whistled. I turned around quickly with a shocked expression. It was none other than Kanda. "I'm sorry Allen," he said, when I didn't respond. I nodded, and played a small tune.

"I'm sorry i'm completely _disgusting_ to you." I responded.

He gave me a hurt look and I returned it. I wasn't going to let it go, plus he was probably trying to make fun of me. "I have to go." I lied, I didn't want to go, I was here first anyway. I ignored my own thoughts as the bell rang.

"Why weren't you in class?" Kanda asked, apparently he was going to follow me. Great.

"You of all people should know why." I replied.

"I said sorry, Allen," Kanda said sadly, it pained me to see him this way, but he deserved to feel what I felt.

"Sorry doesn't fix things Kanda," I say.

"I know," He replies, "I want to fix it Allen, please let me try…"

I want to cry, I want to die, I want this so bad I want to be with him. How can I trust him to love me back, how is it possible when I can't trust him to not beat me like Cross? My heart feels like i'm going to explode as I nod.

"M-maybe.." I say, longing soaking my words. One step closer.

I try a small smile, it hurts to do so, but I do it anyway. I'm so happy, that i'm laughing, Kanda smiles at me. Maybe it can be fixed.

As I walk home by myself (because Kanda had to stay behind for a few minutes and I needed to pick up a few things at the store) Lavi stops me. I try not to look terrified and it works because he sighs. "Look, Allen," he says, "You know I hate you, but I saw that Lenalee might like me, so I need you to kiss me."

"W-what?" I say shyly, "w-why?"

"Because I need her attention, she's almost here."

"U-um how is this gonna help you?!" I ask quickly as he steps closer. He gives me a look.

"She'll get jealous and try and kiss me. I'll kill you if you don't do this" Lavi said showing me the blade he had in his hand. I gasped.

This is the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Lavi will never get his soulmate if this is how he acts when he likes someone.

Lavi hears footsteps and voices, he peeks around the corner to see who it is. It's Lenalee and Kanda, so he grabs my chin and tilts it up towards his mouth.

"W-wait!" I say, I don't want to kiss him, he's such a dick. I try and run away but he stops me.

"Hey La-" Lenalee was saying when she saw us, but she stopped mid-sentence when Lavi kissed me. His tongue slid in my mouth and I wanted to gag. I _really_ wanted to die now. He breaks off the kiss and winks at Lenalee. How the hell is this gonna help him?! She looks pissed and she probably knows he forced me to kiss him. Lavi is so stupid, I want to punch him in the face.

Kanda looks pissed at me, so I try to explain myself, but Lavi digs his nails into my hand. I give Kanda a look that basically says, kill me now. He looks so betrayed and I see any hope of our relationship shatter before my eyes. Kanda grunts and Lenalee gives Lavi the most pissed off look.

"You idiot!" She says when Kanda leaves, "you think forcing Allen to kiss you would get you my attention?!"

"Yeah," Lavi says, "sorry.."

I put a hand to my forehead and I seriously want to cry right in front of both of them. Lenalee sighed sadly.

"Look what you've done Lavi." she says, "now Allen and Kanda may never get together!"

"I don't care about cursed boy over here, he can go slit his wrists the next time his daddy beats him!"

I choke on tears, fuck Lavi, fuck life, I didn't need a heart anyway. I felt my heart felt like it was being torn apart, hopefully it was. Lenalee slapped Lavi so hard across the face, that a bruise was immediately forming. Lenalee looked in my direction, "Allen, go home, I'll make sure Lavi never says anything like this to you again."

I nod and realize I had started crying as I run past my house. I didn't want to be there, I didn't want to be anywhere. What me and Kanda possibly had was over, now I know that whoever my soulmate must be dead because I don't deserve any love at all.

I don't want to feel anything anymore, if this is what love is I want to be killed at the stake. I, Allen Walker, am not worthy of any love. Maybe I should do what Lavi said, I'm kind of feeling in the mood.

I start walking toward my house, and I realize I might have to face Kanda if I want my hoodie back. I decide to stop there on my way. Tiedoll opens the door, "Oh, you just missed Kanda!" he said.

"It's fine, tell him I was forced, and Lavi threatened me." I said, I knew Kanda would still not believe me but it's worth a shot. "I came here for my clothes anyway…"

"I'll go get them for you!" he said sweetly.

Tiedoll handed me my clothes and I walked home. I took off my shirt because it's really hot and put on my sleeveless hoodie. I wondered how angry Cross was, maybe he was drunk, hopefully he was drunk, he's more violent when sober.

I walk into the house and it feels different. It's terrifying.

Cross is sitting on his couch, clearly sober, surrounded by other burly men and my eyes widen, he smiles wickedly at me. "Since you're gay, you can pay off my debts a different way.."

"P-please.." I say pathetically, but that was a mistake the men laughed.

"He's really cute, Cross." One of them said, licking his lips. I felt a chill go up my spine.

* * *

 **Hey ok I was too busy sleeping to post this earlier my bad but here it is lol :D R and R pls**


	4. Seriously? Must I always be the Savior?

**Okay, so two chapters today because I felt bad for not submitting it like I said I would T^T so sorry**

 **I don't own -Man**

* * *

I came home late tonight, I wanted to punch Lavi and Allen. When I came home Tiedoll told me Allen had come over for his clothes. "He looked sad, Kanda, he said Lavi threatened him and he was forced to do it...whatever that means"

I stopped walking up the stairs and stared at him.

"I need to go," I said, I ran down the stairs and threw open the door. I was running towards his house with superhuman speed. I wanted to tell him I forgave him, and that I loved his deformity, I would tell him that I was just shocked and it didn't bother me.

It wasn't a lle, I was shocked, I thought I hated him. But then, this morning I realized I didn't hate him, if anything, I loved him even more for trusting me enough to show me his insecurities.

I loved Allen so much, I wanted him to know how perfect he was, even if he wasn't my soulmate, I wanted him to know. He's mine, I don't care what that tattoo is, for now, he's mine. As I near his house I come up with a plan on how to murder Lavi. Maybe I'll run him over.

I text Tiedoll where I am, just in case Cross goes berserk on me or Allen. I'm at the door, and i'm about knock when I hear Allen's voice, what he says makes my blood run cold.

"Don't touch me! S-stop touching me!"

I don't waste time, I kick the door open. Time stops and I take in the scene before me. A man has Allen underneath him, one hand on Allen's bare inner thigh and one on his chest Allen's clothes are lying on the floor nearby, the only thing he's wearing are his boxers which the guy is trying to take off. Allen's trying to get the man to let go of him. "T-that hurts!" Allen cries, when the man latches his mouth on Allen's neck. I realize that the man's grip must be strong as well. He already has bruises on his waist.

My entrance makes all of this stop immediately. I grit my teeth, and kick the guy holding Allen in the face with such force that he skids a few feet. When Allen is free he grabs his clothes and I yank him to his feet.

I don't give him time to put on all his clothes, I drape my hoodie over his legs and I picked him up and held him bridal style as I ran. He was surprisingly light. With a horrifying revelation I realize it must be because Cross doesn't feed him. "Hey, Allen, my phone is in the hoodie I gave you, text Tiedoll and tell him whats happened."

Allen nodded and started texting.

"What'd you say?"

"I said, this is Allen something happened we're on our way home. Kanda's fine." he replied, his voice was shaking and tears were still pouring out of his eyes.

He was so vulnerable, practically naked in my arms and sobbing. I set him down and let him put on his clothes before we get any closer to my house.

He threw on his own hoodie and slipped into his skinny jeans, I hugged him tightly and I picked him up again and walked to my house. When we got to the front door Tiedoll was waiting, worry evident on his face.

"What happened?" He asked, Allen whimpered.

"Y-you told him me and K-kanda kissed r-r-right?" Allen asked.

"Yes I did, I thought he'd be happy for you.." Tiedoll replied

Allen laughed bitterly, "He slammed my head in the wall twelve times and threw me down the stairs and tried to choke me," Allen said defeatedly, showing Tiedoll the bright purple bruises around his neck that I hadn't noticed in all the chaos. Tiedoll gasped with a hand over his mouth.

Allen continued, "W-when I got home after coming here, I-I h-he-" Allen struggled to get the words out. I put my hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"There were people there i'd never seen before, and since Cross finally figured out I was g-gay, he said I could p-pay off his d-d-debt a different w-way.."

I stiffened and growled, "Debt?" Tiedoll and I asked, he shrunk before my eyes.

"U-um, he drinks alot, he's actually more violent when he's sober so, I like it when he drinks, anywaaay, so usually I just play poker, i'm really good at it and I go pay off his debts everyday..oh, and I don't actually have a job, that was a lie."

"I see," Tiedoll said, so Allen continued.

"H-he never told how he wanted his debt paid s-so that's how I did it, but t-today" his breathe caught "So one o-of the men there g-got on top of me and he tried t-to-he was so much s-stronger t-than me.."

Allen kept stumbling over his words I would've thought it was cute if it were a better situation, and neither me or Tiedoll were becoming impatient, we were trying to keep him as comfortable as possible so he could tell us what happened.

I held his scarred hand, and he continued, "He tried to un-undress me, and then Kanda was there so he can tell you.."

I told Tiedoll what happened. Allen was quiet through all of it until Tiedoll asked him a question.

"Does he beat you everyday?"

Allen lifted his head, "Um, yeah, but sometimes he's passed out.."

"How exactly, if you mind me asking, does he abuse you?"

"He usually screams at me first, kicks me, and then punches me a lot. Most of the time i'm only allowed to take cold showers, and he doesn't cook food, so I always cook and I don't bother making any food for myself because he thinks I don't deserve anything, so I haven't eaten anything in front of him for the longest time..."

"Anything else?" I asked with interest, I wanted to know exactly what Cross did to him on a daily basis.

"He tried to cut off my tattoo so I couldn't find my soulmate once, there's a scar on it."

"Allen, you can stay here tonight, but you're going to have to go back home soon." Tiedoll said sadly. I sighed, I wanted him to stay, I didn't want him going where he couldn't eat dinner or take a warm shower I wanted him to feel safe.

He smiled, "Thank you.."

Tiedoll smiled and headed for his painting room. I dragged Allen up to my room and turned to him. He eyes flashed with mischievousness, "Now what?" As if nothing had important had just happened. I smiled, "Show me your tattoo?"

Allen smiled "Okay, it's on my thigh though...so.." he blushed and rubbed his neck.

"It's fine," I say, "I wanna know, what it is.."

"Alright.."

Allen took off his pants and I gasped when I saw his tattoo, it was identical to mine.

"W-what?" he said, eyeing me suspiciously, I looked at his slender legs that were covered in bruises, and then at his tattoo again, a branch of cherry blossoms. He was my soulmate. We found each other without even knowing it when we were children, we were soulmates the entire time…

"We're soulmates," I say, showing him my tattoo, he gave me a terrified look and it broke my heart.

"Don't tell Cross." he whispered, as I drew him closer, he gave me an annoyed look.

"What?" I ask, raising my eyebrows, he rolled his eyes.

"Can't I put pants on first? Or at least put on a different shirt?" He asked, I snorted.

I nodded and he changed his shirt and put some pants on to my disappointment. He plopped onto my bed and layed down. I layed down next to him and he groaned, I whispered in his ear if he was okay, he nodded and said he was just sore. I kissed his neck gently and he made a noise in his throat it was really sexy.

I hold him in my arms and he snuggles up against me are breathes mingle.

"I'm afraid, Kanda.."

"I'm sorry you can't stay forever."

"It's fine, I didn't expect that to happen anyway…I just don't want to go back to that, Kanda.."

"If it does text me.." I told him, he smiled and nodded.

In the darkness me and Allen fell asleep clinging to each other.

I woke up to Allen poking me, I groan and roll away from Allen.

"Wake up…" He whined.

I groan again and he just climbs over me, finally fed up with being overly polite to me, good. He's too polite for his own good anyway. I hear him walk down the stairs and I finally get up. I grab Allen's clothes and throw them in the washer so they're clean when he leaves.

I walk down the stairs and hear the piano being played, it was a jubilant tune, happy and light-hearted, being played by two people. I open the door to the spare room to find something I never thought I'd see, Tiedoll was playing the piano with Allen. The last time that happened Allen and I were kids.

I lean against the doorway and listen to them play, a few seconds later Allen stops playing only to burst out laughing, "You're really out of practice Tiedoll!"

Tiedoll laughed with him and I smiled, "Are you two going to eat breakfast anytime soon?" I ask, Allen turns to look at me and brightens up even more. "I was waiting for you," he says with a smile.

"Oh," I blush, he laughs. Tiedoll smiles at me with that knowing look, he fucking knows. I'm about to confront him when he says. "So..you guys have the same tattoo!" He says excitedly, "I knew it would be you!" he said, hugging Allen and he blushes. Apparently Allen didn't plan on Tiedoll reacting that way.

"Um, what do you mean?" Allen asked, giving me a curious glance, I roll my eyes, I don't really want him to know how much of a jerk I really am. Tiedoll smirks, he can be evil sometimes.

"Well, when he went to a different school he had no friends and got in fights daily..but that hasn't happened since we moved."

Allen smirked, "Is it because of me?" he asked, he's so fucking smart and he knows it because he's right. I was a total jerk to everyone, I didn't let anyone get near me and now I know why, I waiting for Allen all this time. I give a slight nod, and he laughs, I was about to say something when the door rings, I go and open it and immediately make a gross face.

"Where is he?" Cross says gruffly, I hate the way he smells, he smells so strongly of smoke, but he doesn't smell like alcohol and I remember what Allen had said about him being more violent when sober. Cross shoulder's pass me and goes straight for Allen, Allen puts his hands in his pockets and averted his eyes.

"Cover that thing up" Cross said in disgust, gesturing to his arm. Allen nodded curtly, before putting his hoodie on, his whole being changed in one second, one instant he was completely normal, the next he withdrew within himself. He was no longer the confident person I knew, he was the quiet and abused child of Cross Marian.

"Hurry up," Cross muttered, his voice vibrated deeply, I could see why he was afraid of men like Cross. Allen said something softly, and Cross flipped his shit, I could see the panic in Allen's eyes.

"What did you say?" Cross said dangerously, leaning closer to Allen. I wanted to put myself in front of Allen, I wanted to protect him from this man. They were standing a few feet away from the door, and Cross slapped Allen so hard across the face that the side of his face hit the wall. Allen eyed Cross fearfully, I start walking over there, but Tiedoll stops me. "What are you doing?" I whisper, but he shakes his head.

"Head home." Cross said, shoving Allen out the door and turning to Tiedoll.

"I'm sorry it's such a burden." Cross spat, pointing to Allen, who could clearly hear every word his old man said.

Cross left, Allen walking ahead of him without a glance back. I let him go back to that monster without much of a fight.

* * *

 **So should I make a fanfic with a Harry Potter theme? (Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee and Allen all at Hogwarts NO HARRY OR CANON CHARACTERS BTW)**

 **Yes or No?**


	5. Debt, Tyki, and Cross

**I'm back!~ I have so many more ideas about what I should write so keep waiting and i'll start posting more and more DGM stories!**

* * *

This whole month has been shit. At least Cross let me out of the basement to go to school this week. He locked me in there for not cooperating with the guys he brought over a week ago, he tied my to one of the pipes and I sat in the corner shivering and I missed school. That was of course after he beat the living shit out of me, I couldn't even stand and i'm still limping from it. It was so dark down there all the time, I couldn't remember what day it was. Cross didn't feed me anything the whole time. I'm pretty sure there were a ton of spiders down there. I didn't move a muscle when I was down there, I didn't even speak or go to the bathroom. I thought that those men were going to come back the entire time.

Those men haven't been over since that night though, and hopefully it will stay that way. I'm so exhausted, but if I miss another day of school people are going to notice, I don't want that. I also miss Kanda, so i'm dying to leave the hellhole to see him. Cross is passed out on the couch when I leave, a sigh of relief. I'm wearing a black hoodie with a skeleton print on it, skinny jeans and combat boots. I pull up my hood and look for Kanda.

I scan down the road and see Kanda not too far away, but accompanied by Lavi, I was not gonna deal with his shit today. I'd already dealt with Cross way too much recently, so I make sure they don't recognize me as I walk. I just hope no one else recognizes me and blows my cover.

I'm a few feet in front of Lavi and Kanda I put in earbuds so they think I can't hear, but i'm not playing any music. I look down because I'm getting kind of dizzy, not a good sign.

"I'm really sorry about what I said to Allen, Kanda, I just hope he comes back.." Lavi says my jaw drops, he's _sorry_?! Lavi, who bullied me all my life is _sorry?!_

"I'm going crazy, he could be hurt.." Kanda says back, somenly. I smile softly, Kanda is so adorable when he worries. I probably should've stayed home because my legs are already hurting. I look up and I see a group of men and recognize them immediately my throat closes and I speed up and try to avoid them.

My heart is beating out of my chest as we come face to face, I am begging for them not recognize me. One of them whistles at me. "Isn't that Cross' boy?" one of them says loudly.

I swallow deeply and try to walk pass them. I take a detour to avoid them, going right instead of left, I want them to leave me alone, but they follow, there's three of them. "I want what I paid for." says the strongest looking one. I'm already shaking.

"Well, you're not gonna get it." I say savagely, with a fiery glare. He laughs, it's deeper than Cross' evil laugh and it chills me to the core. "I like them the best when they're feisty."

"Don't touch me, you fuck." I growl, as he takes a threatening step forward.

"You're going to regret that." Another one says. I have to look strong and confident, but inside i'm terrified as they surround me.

"I think the fuck not, don't touch me old man-hey!" I scream, as he takes my wrists and pushes me against a brick wall. They laugh around me and I shove back. I won't go down without a fight.

I took them by surprise, I take advantage of their surprise and make a run for it. My limp dosen't help. I flip them the bird, I run harder, towards school and i'm glad no one's on the road because fuck the sidewalk when you have a road.

I hear running behind me and push myself to go even faster and go on the sidewalk when a car approaches.

It's not fast enough. I'm tackled to the ground gruffly, my arms are pinned behind me. I'm surrounded again. The one from before pulls me up ground and whispers in my ear. "You're gonna be fun, I can tell"

"Oh, you can?" I drawl sarcastically, "I would've never guessed."

He slaps me and the world spins, I think I might puke. I give him a wicked smile, "That's the best you've got?" I have to distract them so I can get away, or at least until someone I know sees me.

He grabs me by the waist, perfect, just perfect. I need Kanda, this was a horrible idea.

"You bitch!" he says, slamming the back of my head into the wall. I cry out and they laugh at me again. I punch one of them in the face, I feel his nose break. He screams and clutches his nose. This is called being stupid because there are five of them and one of me. The two unharmed men hold me down, shit.

"Is your nose okay, Tyki?" One of them asks, so his name is Tyki?

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" He screams at me, he gives me a swift punch to the jaw, and again, again, and again. He yanks my head up by my hair, I spit out blood on his face, Tyki wipes it away and kicks me in the stomach. My leg left leg gives out and pain drums from my heel to my thigh. It's excruciating pain and my own scream pierces my ears, and I can't stop the tears from falling.

I guess i'm not going to school. Whatever Cross did to my leg obviously isn't healed. Tyki recovered swiftly, wiping the blood off of his face. Tyki kisses my neck and growls, his friends let go, he catches me before I have the chance to fall.

"Finally cooperating, Shounen?" he says, I don't understand anything coming out of his mouth, but I whimper. I try to move, but Tyki's grip is strong.

"Let me go pedophile." I say, I shove him and he growls again, a bit more lustfully. I should've just had the balls to confront Lavi, none of this would've happened if Kanda was with me.

"I don't think I will," Tyki murmurs, he squeezed my thigh, I gasp at the sudden pain and shove him away from me again and this time he let me go. I let myself fall and curl up in a ball. Tyki crouches down to my level and grabs my wrists, hoisting me up. I'm getting dizzy again.

"I hope that hurt, and i'm am going to get what I paid for." He whispered in my ear.

I struggle and try to loosen his grip, but he seems to be enjoying himself.

"Give me what I paid for or you'll regret it," Tyki whispered in my ear.

"GO FUCK YOURSELF!" I yelled and tried to wiggle out of his grip.

He pulled out a knife from his back pocket and brought it to my throat.

"Gonna corporate now?" He said with a evil smile.

I shake my head and he pressed the knife against my throat harder.

"What?" he said through his teeth.

"I said no, you fucking fag!" I say trying to kick him with all my strength.

He stabs me in the right thigh.

I scream in pain and tears stream down my face.

He throws me to the ground and my head hits the ground hard. Pain goes through my body. I try lifting my head and touch it. It's wet...I look at my hand. Red. I'm bleeding.. I look up at Tyki and smile. This was it. I'm fucking done for. All I could see was red. Then Tyki makes me sit up and he started taking my hoodie off. I start shaking with fear as pulses through me, and he starts taking my skinny jeans off. The cold air made me shake even more. My bruises from Cross ache even more than before.

Then I wiped my face to see what was happening. I see Tyki taking his clothes off, his lips were moving, but I couldn't hear anything. What was he saying? Fuck I dunno anymore. I get more dizzy and blood trails down my head again. Tyki puts his hand on my leg and moves it closer and closer to my hips. I wipe my face and look at Tyki smiling up at me. He tries taking my boxers off but I try to push his hands away. Then he slaps me hard. I look at the street and see Tiedoll walking by. I scream and Tyki covers my mouth, but Tiedoll looks over at me and drops his bags and the world goes black.

I'm in that in between of awake and asleep, everything hurts and i'm partially clothed I think.

"Is he okay Neah?" asks someone, I think it's Tiedoll

"How'd he get like this anyway?!" says someone unfamiliar.

"I don't know.." Tiedoll murmurs, they're probably talking about my bruises, the bruises from my fight haven't even formed yet, so I know they're talking about the bruises from Cross. A cold hand touches my abdomen and I jerk awake, breathing heavily. The man jumps away. I open my eyes and everything's so blurry, I feel myself gasp for air. "D-don't touch me!" I say, sitting up.

"You're okay now, Allen" The person - i'm guessing his name is Neah - says. "Can you tell me how you got these bruises?"

I try to speak, but all the pain comes rushing back and I whimper. Couldn't I have one day of complete safety? Just one day, with no Cross, no whores, no debt, just me, Kanda, and a nice quiet day.

"I fell down the stairs," I lie, he doesn't seem convinced, he gives me a frown, one that reminds me of Mana…

"I'm sorry, i'm going to have to say your lying, Allen" Neah replied, "your leg is injured."

"Cross is going to be so pissed!" I mutter to myself, i'm vulnerable now, Cross can get me to do anything if I have an injury.

"I'm sure your father-"

"Don't call him that. Mana is my father, not him." I interrupt.

"Who's Mana?" Tiedoll and Neah ask, I shake my head, I don't have time to tell them about Mana, I need my leg to be fixed. I have no idea how Cross will take advantage of me, I can't go home like this.

"Where's Kanda?" I ask, he's the only person I want to talk to right now. Tiedoll gives me an understanding look. "Kanda will be here soon, school ended ten minutes ago, he should be here any minute." I might as well answer their questions now, since Kanda's on his way.

"Who's your guardian, Allen?" Neah asked

"Cross Marian, why?" I answer.

"Oh dear, I can't believe he's raising a child." Neah says to himself and I snort.

"Me either, Mana had no will, so I'm stuck with the bastard." I say back.

"Mana who?"

Mana, my savior. There's no way I can describe how much I needed him when I first met him. I was forced into a circus, doing odd jobs in the most poor parts of the European slums. He saved me from that, he raised me as a musician, that's how I got good at piano. It wasn't Tiedoll, I just wanted an excuse to get away from Cross.

I rubbed my forehead, "He was my first foster father, Cross was my second."

"What? I thought Mana was your biological father!" Tiedoll says, exasperatedly.

"I lied about that too, I didn't want people to think I was so unwanted,"

"Mana Walker, right?" Neah said, getting too eager for my comfort.

"Yes..?"

"Your Allen Walker, right?" Neah asked, I give him a confused look, haven't we went over this? What was to be excited about? I'm a foster kid with issues, nothing interesting or remarkable.

"I'm Mana's brother." Neah says, "and I have his will."

My eyes widen, but then I make myself deflate. This means nothing, it won't help my situation, maybe it's a different Mana.

"I can help you, Allen, you just have to tell me everything." Neah begs, as the door swings open. Kanda enters and takes me in. I'm bruised, and bloody, I know I feel fucking horrible, I must look it too. Neah stops talking. I laugh nervously.

"H-heeey Kanda, how was your day?" I say cautiously, he looks as pissed at me as Cross is when he's sober.

"Better than yours." He says shortly, I am about to apologize, but my phone rings, it's Cross. I answer and hold the phone away from my ear, he almost never calls me, and when he does he's really angry. "Shit."

"YOU WHORE! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH MONEY YOU JUST COST ME?!" Kanda looks like he's about to explode on Cross, I hope he doesn't.

"YOU'RE GONNA GET IT BACK IN DOUBLE BY THE END OF THE NIGHT! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE BEFORE I DUMP YOU ON THE STREET LIKE YOUR REAL PAREN- "

I end the call and I stare at my phone. All three of them are staring at me and I quickly I put on my shoes and Kanda gives me an alarmed look. "You're not going to walk like that!"

"I have to," I feel the tears begin to blur my vision.

"Cross can wait!" Kanda replies. Cross doesn't wait, the last time I didn't pay his debt I nearly died, I feel the scar on my face begin to throb with the memory. Then I remember I don't have my gloves on, but at this point I don't care. "Cross doesn't wait." I mumble, slipping on my hoodie and I stood.

"Allen, this doesn't seem healthy.." Neah says, this hurts like hell. The pain is hardly any better than before. I ignore their warnings and walk out the door.

It isn't very long until I reach the bar, but my leg is about to give out any second. I take a seat at one of the tables filled with sweaty drunk men and start playing poker. I can't remember if he said to double it or to just get the amount he originally paid.

I'm so exhausted and it's late now. I take my money, and for the first time I take some alcohol with me to curb the pain, but not nearly enough to get drunk. I walk and recall what Neah had said, he's not trustworthy, but then again Tiedoll trusts him. Maybe he could help me, and I could give him some evidence to prove how bad of a parent Cross is.

I open the door and all the lights are off, except for the living room. Cross is sitting on the couch as usual, I hand him the money. He quickly counts it and grunts. "Where's the rest of it?" He asks dangerously, my eyes widen, I forgot to double everything.

"T-that's it I-I forgot to d-double it.." I say timidly, I know what's next.

Cross unbuckles his belt and takes it off. He motions for me to take off my shirt, I do so and stand on my knees. "You deserve this, you useless, unwanted, monstrous, demon." Cross says rather calmly.

He stands behind me and hold the buckleless part of the belt. I hunch my shoulders and tense when I hear it crack. Tears are already in my eyes, blurring my vision, this is why I always pay off his debt, his punishment is worse than any debt.

He swings and the buckle bites my skin. I'm going to have bad bruises tomorrow. I flinch as the next one cuts open my skin. He swings again, again, and again, each one is worse than the last.

* * *

 **Okay that's it :) I'm currently working on Chapter 7, it maybe the last chapter!~**


	6. I never knew Allen was a good cook

**SO I maaaaay have gotten some of the technical parts of this wrong, like Mana's will BUT it's cooooool...**

 **I don't own -Man :D**

* * *

I couldn't sleep at all, not after seeing Allen's condition. He looked absolutely horrible, bruised and bloody, and with an injured leg. I couldn't believe my eyes when he walked out the door. I wanted to help him so badly, so I followed him to make sure he made it home safely.

I didn't out right help him because I didn't want him to know that I technically stalked him. After he got home I left, and when I got home Neah was still there. Neah is a very close friend of Tiedoll's, this is the first time I've ever seen him.

"Tiedoll, I think I can take Allen away from Cross." he was saying, "I just need evidence that Cross is abusing him."

So Tiedoll spilled the beans. "So, you really have the will?" Tiedoll asks.

"Yes," I hear shuffling, "I keep it with me wherever I go," I decided that now would be a good time to make an entrance. "Let me see." I say gruffly. Neah hands it to me.

 _Last Will and Statement_

 _"I, Mana Walker leave my adoptive son and heir, Allen Walker, in the care of Neah Walker, my brother."_

 _Mana Walker_

"The will is old, but he trusted me with it." Neah says, "I never learned who Allen was, and I was in a different country when Mana died,"

"How could someone make such a stupid mistake?" I muttered.

"Who knows?"

That's why I didn't sleep, Allen had a chance of leaving his horrible situation, but that could mean I could never see him again, even though we were soulmates. On top of that I was wondering if Allen paid off Cross' debt, or if he was okay, if his leg was giving him trouble. Or if Cross had injured him again.

When I woke up this morning Tiedoll told me that I didn't have to go to school because I looked so tired. I almost accepted his offer, but then I thought of Allen and how exhausted he must be, with his broken leg.

I head to school with Allen, he doesn't ask for my help, but he's limping so I do it anyway. Making it to school is a slow process, but we made it. "Walker," says the teacher, "I'm glad you joined us today, some of us were getting worried."

Allen smiled happily, "I would've been back yesterday, but something came up.."

No kidding.

School dragged on very painfully and as Allen and I were leaving it got worse. We were casually walking toward my house with my arm around Allen's waist to help him walk. A drunken group of men are walking down the sidewalk as well, heading straight for us.

I groan, drunk people are highly annoying, almost as annoying as Lavi. Allen's breathe hitched. "Are you okay?" I ask, worriedly.

His eyes were wide, focused on one of the drunks, he was breathing in short, terrified gasps. Allen gripped my arm "K-k-kanda." He was having a panic attack.

I turn him facing me, his slim, petite body was trembling. I put his hood over his head and tilted his chin up as I gently pushed him against a fence. I felt his shaky breath on my neck.

Allen looks up at me and opens his mouth to speak, and I kiss him tenderly. He immediately calms down, the tension in his shoulders melts away and his trembling stops. I place my hand on of his waist and lean down as he wraps his arms his arms around the back of my neck.

My own heart flutters with affection as I deepen the kiss and reality fades away with such a simple kiss. We broke apart to breathe and someone tapped my shoulder. "Can't you tell i'm a little busy?" I say coldly.

"I can see that," says a deep voice, "have you seen Cross' son anywhere?"

Allen tightens his grip on my shoulders and I smiled, "Nope." and I kissed Allen again. The guys left us and I whispered in his ear, "Are you going to stay the night with me?"

He kissed my neck, "Of course." We broke out of our embrace and continued onto our destination.

Allen waved to TIedoll, "Afternoon, Tiedoll!" he said happily.

"Are you staying with us tonight?"

"As usual.." he said, slightly deflated.

I grabbed his wrist and shoved him forward so I wouldn't have to hear them jabbering for the next hour. Allen threw his backpack onto my bed and dug out some clothes, this brought a sad smile to my face, he came here so often he was prepare with clothes and everything.

I pulled out a book from his backpack and looked at the cover, I shrugged and began to read it. This book was quite difficult to read, even for me, I looked up at Allen, who was changing "How the heck do-" I stop mid-sentence, his back was bare and there were bruises on his back, that clearly looked like the buckle of a belt.

He gave me a mortified look, "Why are you reading that?"

I ignored his question and lifted up his shirt, touching one of his bruises, he flinched. "Ow!"

"Where did you get these?" I asked, "U-u-h nowhere…"

"Come on Allen!" I say frustratedly, "You can stop lying now, I already know Cross abuses you!"

"Sorry, habit.." He says quietly

"Why'd he do it?" I ask, taking ahold of his wrists, He held his breath and released it.

"I couldn't pay all of his debt last night…" Allen answered "I misheard the amount and got punished."

"That was your punishment?!" I say exasperatedly, "Take off your shirt."

Allen looked like he was about to say no, he opened his mouth to say as such before he probably changed his mind. He obliged, and turned to face me, there were more bruises on his torso and one bruise was very prominent, it was shaped like a boot right on his chest.

I felt a burning rage in the pit of my stomach I wanted to punch Cross in the face. He turned and I saw bruises in the shape of fingerprints on his waist.

I swear if Cross touched him in any inappropriate way I'd kill him with my bare hands.

"Where are these fingerprints from? The guy who attacked you?"

"His name is Tyki." He wasn't denying it.

"So it wasn't Cross?"

"W-what?! Cross thinks I'm gross! He won't even hit me without his gloves on!" He explained.

It's sad really, how Cross hates him so much. "Why does he hate you so much?"

"His wife died and he blames me…s-she got really sick and he got angrier and angrier until he just snapped.. "

"I'm so sorry…"

"That's why I lied about not knowing how to play piano, so I could stay here longer and avoid Cross."

"Then where did you learn it?" I ask.

"Before I met Mana, I was on the streets...and...when I did finally get adopted by Mana he taught me piano…" He put a hand on his forehead and he looked ready to cry, he sat down and leaned on my shoulder.

"Poverty in England was really bad and he got me away from that..he was the first person to care about me and I thought he was the last…" He sniffled, "He was a great man."

I put my arm around his waist and kissed him. He had put his shirt on while talking "I have homework." He said with a smile when we broke apart.

"Seriously?" I say with a pout, "I'll do mine too..."

"Ok"

He dug out his homework and began working on it as did I. We worked in mutual silence until I was stuck on a problem, Allen, without hesitation said, "Um, your evidence isn't good enough, you could use this quote" He didn't even look through the book for the quote and he wrote it down on my paper, "and you could say this…" he wrote down an explanation.

"Dang Allen, I didn't know you were that smart…" He blushed.

"I'm not really... I just like to read...to get away in a healthy way.." A healthy way? I pondered, did that mean he tried different methods, like self-harm? I gave him a stern look.

"A healthy way? Does that mean you tried unhealthy ways?" I ask, not bothering with being subtle anymore.

"I tried self-harm once." Allen provided, "It was only once, and I thought it was pretty counter-productive so I ditched that idea.."

I shoved my homework away, and Allen gave me a bewildered look. I wrapped a tentative arm around his waist and his lips met mine.

I traced his jawline with my fingertips and he leaned into the loving touch. I grabbed his homework and threw it on the floor somewhere without a second thought. I towered over him and kissed the corner of his mouth. And then the other corner.

I could feel him shudder beneath me, I would make sure he got this treatment everyday of his life once he was free from the hell that holds him.

I don't know why he bothered with putting on his shirt because I took it off. I kissed each of his bruises on his chest and stomach.

Allen was beautiful even when bruised.

Even when scarred, even when he was at his worst, he was still breathtaking.

Still as beautiful as I remember from my childhood. "Allen, will you go to the school dance with me?" It sounded so silly coming out of my mouth, I never bothered to go in Middle school and some of High School. I wanted to go with him, to show everyone that he was mine and I was his.

"Of course I will!"

"What do you mean you want to press charges against Cross?" Allen asked, giving Neah a baffled look. He wasn't saying it was a bad idea, he just wanted to know why.

"I do, I have the evidence of it," Neah said, gesturing to Allen himself. "I want to put him in jail for all the things he's done to you."

"I agree." I say, gaining their attention.

"Oh, hi Kanda!" Allen said cheerily, on a serious note he added, "Okay Neah, we need to make sure Cross dosen't find out before you start pressing charges.."

"Of course." Neah nodded, giving Allen a fatherly smile. At first Allen had been cautious around him, as he should be, but he began warming up to Neah every time the tall male came to my house. Neah became a close friend of Tiedoll after we had moved away, he had never met Allen.

If Neah had met Allen when he was a child maybe Allen's life wouldn't be so terrible and unbearable as it probably felt when I wasn't around. "I really hope I can get you out of this, Allen.." Neah said softly.

"I hope so too." I say gravely, "He can stay here while you try to get Cross in jail." This was risky, even if it seemed like it would be easy to get Cross convicted, there was always a chance that he got away with it. And where would that leave Allen?

"Thanks," Allen said with a slight laugh, he was basically living here already.

Neah waved goodbye, likely to head home and prepare for the challenge ahead. "What if-"

"It'll work out." I comforted. Maybe we were one step away from freedom. I would make sure that it all worked out, so I could publicly announce our relationship. Lenalee swore to keep it a secret when she finally caught on, a silent blessing for Allen.

The silver haired beauty stood in the kitchen now, cooking dinner for me and Tiedoll, the old man had asked to taste some of Allen's food at least once before he went home. Tiedoll asked him to make Chicken Alfredo, his favorite. Allen insisted that he make me soba noodles, since i've never actually tried them. Tiedoll and I made idle chat with each other about school.

"Allen how are your grades?" Tiedoll asked, and Allen grimaced.

"I have all A's, one -A.." he said shyly.

"Oh, wonderful!" Tiedoll congratulated. Allen had told me his grades once, and I asked him why he always freaked out when they were B's. He'd told me that every since the beginning of Middle School he wanted to leave this wretched place. It was his only way out, he'd said, before he realized I was his soulmate.

Allen put a bowl of soba in front of me, and we took our first bite. Tiedoll took a sharp breath, "This is amazing!" he said excitedly, and I nodded, taking another bite. Allen made some damn fine food.

* * *

 **Light-hearted chapter before the grand finale! 3**


	7. Nowhere to Run

**Sorry it's weeks late, but I was busy with school...and I totally forgot to submit this XD It's here now though, enjoy!~~**

 **i don't -Man**

* * *

I enjoyed my time with Kanda for as long as I could, but I had to leave _eventually._ So I left, and as I was walking home alone, (Kanda had to finish his homework), plus my leg wasn't hurting too much. Neah called.

"Oh hello Neah!" I say happily.

"I've got everything I need to press charges against Cross," He replied, and hung up, likely working out a few knots before coming forward with his information.

I heard footsteps behind me and I laid eyes on none other than Tyki. I felt my heart skip a beat with fear, but I kept my features viciously calm. He grabbed my shirt and shook me violently.

"What do you mean pressing charges against Cross?" Tyki seethed.

"How did you hear that!?" was all I could say.

"I was watching you,"He growled, and dragged me all the way to my house. He opened the door and shoved me inside. Cross awaited.

"Him and his friends are planning to get you in jail." Tyki accused, Cross was the living definition of pissed. "You're going to pay for this, boy."

I spit on Cross' shoe, he didn't know who was trying to press charges, I wouldn't tell him, he could beat me, threaten me, anything he wanted, but I wasn't saying a word.

"Tell me who it is," He said, I shook my head. He asked again, to no avail. I don't know why he's bothering with questions, he could easily just beat me, this out of the ordinary.

I sprinted for the stairs, and I'm surprised I made it all the way to my room. I slam my body against my bedroom door, I needed to at least get this message sent.

'Call the police' It sent to Kanda, just as the door flew open. I let it open.

Tyki tackled me to the ground, and I made sure to throw my phone at the wall so it shattered. I struggled to get free, to by myself at least a few seconds. He lifted me to my knees, a knife to my throat and Cross held a gun in his hand, aimed at me. They were going to slaughter me.

"One of Tiedoll's friends!" I gush, fear chilled the blood in my veins, Tyki pressed the knife to my throat, blood trickled down my neck.

"Who?"

"I can't remember!" I lied.

"Liar!" Cross shouted

"Stop right there!" They hadn't heard the sirens, thank god.

I sobbed, three men held guns in their hands, ready to shoot Tyki and Cross. Tyki dropped his knife.

Cross pulled the trigger.

All I heard was shouting as my body fell to the floor.

" _Mana?" I asked,_

" _Yes, dear son?" He answered, this is all so new to me, I've never had a daddy before._

" _Will we be together forever?" I asked, for what felt like the millionth time in ten minutes._

" _Of course," He said, grabbing ahold of my hand. Forever. It sounded nice, I smiled. Mana was a traveling musician and he taught me piano. I'm not really good at it, but Mana says i'll get better. I can't wait to meet Uncle Neah, Mana's brother. Mana says i'll meet him soon, we just had to get there, which would take time. He walked into a restaurant, and asked if they had a piano, they said yes. He offered to play for money and they nodded eagerly. In a matter of minutes all that I could hear was Mana filling the world with such beautiful sound, his face full of pleasure. I wanted to learn to play like him. He taught me as we traveled closer and closer to Uncle Neah. Soon I was playing songs just as well as he was, he said Uncle Neah would be very impressed. I was so excited. Mana and I were walking out of town, onward to the next one, it was pouring rain. I was holding his hand when the car came speeding past us, but at the last second it swerved towards us. Mana pushed me out of the way. "MANA!" I screamed, reaching for him, he was crushed by the car. "MANA!"_

I woke up gasping, the machine by my side beeped rapidly, tracking my heartbeat. I scanned the room, no one was in here. A nurse rushed in, checked if I was okay, and smiled. "You have guests, they'd like to see you.." she said, I nodded.

She left and a few seconds later, and Tiedoll and Kanda appeared. Kanda looked tense, but he wasted no time crushing me with a hug and a soft kiss. He held my chin and made me meet his eyes.

"You scared the life out of me!" He said angrily, I stifle the urge to cry.

"Where are they?" I ask, my voice is quieter than I intended.

"Waiting for you to press charges, if you want to, either way, they go to jail." Tiedoll informed.

I nodded, "I'll do it."

"Neah will be glad of that, I'll give him the go ahead, since he's your legal guardian now."

I smiled at Kanda, who smiled back. Lenalee said happily, "Allen, are you going to the school event next week?"

"Of course!" I say cheerfully, "Kanda will make sure i'm fine." I added when he glared at me. The TV is on, and I realize it's been five days, why the hell had I been out that long?!

I give a Kanda a concerned look, "I've been out for five days?"

"Well, you woke up occasionally, but apparently you don't remember…"

"I'll have so much homework!" I say in dismay. Kanda and Lenalee laugh,

"You excused from all of it until you're fully healed." A sigh of relief. For many reasons.

Neah stood by Kanda, Tiedoll had left so he could finish a painting, as usual.

"Allen.." Neah murmured

"Yeah?" I asked,

"I tried to keep out of the news, but nothing exciting happens in this town...and you know how that goes, but I managed to get them to keep the details private until he's convicted."

"It's fine, everyone would find out soon enough anyway." If it made all of this happen faster than it was fine by me. Kanda nodded, "I'll kick Lavi's ass if he mocks you."

I burst out laughing at that, and Kanda did too. Neah smiled much like Mana.

I felt no pain, and I hadn't been taking medicine, the doctor had said the wound wasn't too bad so I could leave soon, and my leg wasn't too badly injured either, so I'd be fine to leave.

"This is going to happen very quickly, Nephew." Neah said, referring to my situation with Cross. We had so much evidence against him that there was no way we could lose, We were so close. I smile at Neah, "I'm glad!"

He crushed me in a hug, it felt weird to be hugged by an adult, but I definitely get used to it. "Mana would be so proud." he whispered, obviously choked up and suddenly I was too. He let me go and said, "I'll sign you out so we can go home." Kanda handed me some clothes, and I put them on and gave Kanda a sly look before I kissed him, running my fingers through his hair. I can't imagine how worried he must've been all week.

I kiss his neck and collarbone. I love the taste of him, I slid my hands down to his hips and he smiled as I gave him butterfly kisses on his chest. I was so alive with love for him. There was no one in the way anymore, so I felt the freedom I had been denied, and it was the best feeling i've felt. I could love him openly, I could kiss him, hold him, hug him, and be intimate in public without risking my health.

He kissed my lips tenderly, my heart thundered in my ears, and wrapped my arms around his neck, my body against his. Before we could do anything truly fun we heard Neah footsteps and we stepped away from each other right before he opened the door. He raised him eyebrows and it was hard not to laugh.

"Ready to go?" he asked, motioning Kanda to join us, and I nodded. We walked through the building, left, right, another left, and then we were at the exit. Neah rambled to me, "Hey, do you play piano?"

"Y-yes?" I said timidly,

"What songs do you know?" Neah asked good-naturedly.

"Um, a lot, but," I smile, "Rondo Alla Turca is my favorite.." Neah laughed, "But Moonlight Sonata is soooooo much better!" he said.

"You must be mistaken, Uncle.." Allen said, laughing to himself, as Kanda watched with mere amusement.

Neah and I weren't too different, which was a relief. I sat in the back next to Kanda so he wouldn't feel isolated, the ride was silent and rather relaxed. We pulled into the driveway of Neah's house which wasn't far from my school so I could still go there. He moved just recently, a little after Tiedoll moved here as well.

The house wasn't extravagant, but it was beautiful. The three of us vacated the car and entered the house. It was an open space with plenty of light, the first thing I saw was the stairs and hallway, going straight ahead next to it, but on the left and right of them were doorways that led to other rooms and let even more light in. There were also paintings lining every wall, all painted by Tiedoll, expect a select few.

Neah gave us a tour, the room to the right was a kitchen, all bright colors. To the left of the stairs was a Music room, it contained a violin, a cello, and a piano with the names Neah Walker, Mana Walker, and my name, painted in gold on the fallboard. I touched it with care and smiled. He showed us the hallway next, it lead to a small personal library. It was stocked with books, from historical, to fact, to fantasy. I stared at the books lustfully, I wanted to read them all.

Upstairs there were three rooms. The first one was Neah's room, it contained a two person bed, a desk with a computer on top of it, and space to do paperwork. Currently there were books on the floor in neat stacks, spewed across his bed, and paper in a neat stack on his desk. "I've been very busy lately," Neah clarified, waving a hand at the mess, I laughed, as did Kanda.

The next room was a guest room, never used. It was simple, but had the same layout as Neah's lacking the mess. "And the last is your room!~" He said cheerfully, I was quickly beginning to learn how hyper the man truly was.

He opened the door to the last room and my jaw almost hit the floor, it wasn't the clothes, or the books, he'd gotten from Cross' house, or the computer, or the TV in the room that surprised me. It was the painting on the wall. It was a painting of clearly what appeared to be Neah sitting at the piano, his back to the painter, but his head was facing to the left so you could see on side of his face laughing with a smile gracing his features. Next to him was Mana his back to me, but his face facing right, staring down at his brother, wearing an equally perfect smile.

"When it was painted I couldn't keep Mana from fidgeting, so we were there for the longest time," He laughed, and could only smile until my cheeks hurt, Kanda held my hand in understanding. Kanda came along to make sure I was safe, and clearly, he had his answer.

"It's beautiful.." I said, Kanda nodded.

"I knew you'd love it." Neah said with a smile.

"Thank you," I replied. Neah nodded and then turned to Kanda.

"Your Allen's soulmate, right?" Neah asked, but it sounded more like a fact. Kanda nodded, smiling. "Then I can count on you to make sure he's protected and loved wherever he goes?"

"Of course, I wouldn't be his soulmate if I didn't" Kanda said.

"Then you can stay here whenever you like!~" Neah chirped, and I shook my head with amusement. Neah was such a wonderful person and I felt perfectly safe.

* * *

 **Chapter 8 is currently being written, and it's going to be cut in half, first half will be the timeline in the story and the second half with be an Epilogue!**


	8. It's Finally Over

**Finale Chapter OMG :D IT'S FINALLY DONE!~~ I don't own DGM or Spirited Away (it was mentioned and I don't want crap for that)**

* * *

I knocked on the door of Allen's new house. A few seconds the door opened, and Allen stood there wearing a button down shirt, and black vest that hugged his waist with black pants, and his sleeves were rolled up just above his elbows. I looked behind him to see Neah shove three cookies in his mouth in one go, Allen snorted as he watch his uncle shove the food down his throat. "Oh Hi Kanda!" Neah said, "Have fun! I'm going to leave for the trial, they should be finishing up soon Tiedoll's holding down the fort until I get there!"

Tonight, ironically also Prom night, was the night Cross would be put in jail for everything he did. Tiedoll was at the trail, waiting for Neah.

"Goodbye Neah," I say, taking Allen's elbow and we waved to him. Allen and I got in my car and I drove to our High School. It was probably better for Allen to be dancing the night away instead of worrying about Cross. The drive was in a comfortable calm, Allen kept switching between radio stations, unsatisfied with any of the music. I smiled ruefully at him and he smiled back, more happy than i've seen in awhile. The air was comfortably warm as we passed my house and turned right, finally the school came into view and I could see couples huddled together talking and then entering.

I pulled into a parking space and we both got out of the car. It was warmer now that we weren't moving that fast anymore, we walked to the building, "Kanda what if Cr-" he says worriedly, but I cut him off.

"Don't worry about it, let's have fun." His lips are pursed in a thin line, but then he relaxed and held my hand. I could faintly hear the music blaring from outside the building as we neared it. Lavi and Lenalee were the first people I spotted when me and Allen entered. Lavi had apologized to Allen for bullying him and Allen had reluctantly accepted it as first, but before long it turned out they were a mischievous team, Allen always helped Lavi plan parties and Lavi always found ways to get Allen in on all his pranks.

I enjoyed watching these two bond and discover that they could be friends. I kept my hand in Allen's as they greeted us. "Hi Kanda, hey Allen-chan!" Allen pouted at Lavi, with an annoyed expression. He hated it when Lavi called him that, but at least it wasn't Moyashi.

Lenalee looked between me and Allen, "Finally gonna come out?" she asked, gesturing to our joined hands, Lavi stared as if he just noticed, then realization dawned over him. I nodded, kissing the back of Allen's hand, he blushed, cheeks flaming. People were staring as Lavi shrieked excitedly, "Kanda and Allen are soulmates!?" purely for drawing attention to us.

People glanced around and mumbled to each other, "Is he serious?" He was dead serious.

"Oh my god I knew it!" Squealed a small group of girls wearing matching dresses, clutching each other and giggling endlessly. Allen sighed in defeat, drawing me close and kissing me softly on the lips in front of everyone. The night flew by after that, we danced, and drank the punch someone was generous enough to spike.

Lavi kept goofing around with Lenalee, and I drew the conclusion that he must've been drunk when he kissed her. She didn't seem to mind though, as long as her brother never knew. I always knew that they'd get together, because I've seen both of their tattoos at some point. Even so, I could tell they were meant for eachother.

Later that night, after the Dance me and Allen drove to my house since Tiedoll wasn't going to be there. When I walked in I grabbed some popcorn and ice-cream as Allen popped in a movie, probably _Spirited Away._

We sat on the couch snuggled together for what felt like hours, just watching movies. Around 4 a.m. our ice-cream supply had run out and we were getting sick of popcorn. Allen pursed his lips together, "I can fix that," said Allen slyly, wrapping his arms around my neck and kissed me, again and again. He wanted the reins tonight? Well, that wasn't happening, I liked him better looking up at me with that trusting look.

He sat in my lap and unbuttoned some of my shirt, but I grabbed his wrists and leaned over him. "H-hey, no fair you're stronger than me!" he muttered, smiling.

I leaned close to his ear, and licked her earlobe. "K-k-kanda!" he exclaimed in surprise, moaning in pleasure. I stole countless kisses up and down his chest, he wasted no time doing the same to me.

 **2 Years Later:**

Kanda and I smirked at Lavi in his tuxedo, and the violins played faintly in the background. "You ready, Baka Usagi?"

Lavi looked ready to puke up his breakfast all over me, but he nodded eagerly. Everyone else was seated, but we were his groomsmen and the wedding was about to start soon. Lavi was very pale, which didn't go well his his fiery hair, I understood why though. But soon the pianist started up the traditional wedding melody, which in my opinion, she played horribly, but I never said anything.

Lenalee walked out with her brother on her arm, who looked fucking murderous from my angle, but that's not my problem. Lenalee was wearing her wedding dress, the chest didn't dip low, but it curved into a small dip, not showing too much skin. All of it was lined with lace, even her sleeves were made of out it.

The torso of the dress hung to her body in all the right places, and the shirt fanned out beautifully, at the edges wee intricate designs in lace as well. At the edges of the skirt the color darkened into a grayish black color, not traditional, just how she liked it but still a social norm.

I kind of wished I was a girl so I could wear something so beautiful, but I didn't think I'd make a every good looking women anyway so I pushed the thought away. Kanda glanced at me and mouthed: _Komui is going to murder Lavi._

I almost snorted out loud, but I kept myself as quiet as possible and Kanda shook his head, hiding a smile. As Lenalee neared, Komui reluctantly let go, crying hysterically. Lenalee rolled her eyes, but smiled at her brother all the same. Her hair was loose, but in tight teal curls. It made her eyes look bigger and more innocent.

Finally, she stood next to Lavi, and he turned around to look at his wife. His face broke into a wide smile and I couldn't help but smile as well. They held their hands together and everything hushed _,_ they turned toward the priest.

"Do you, Lavi Bookman, take Lenalee Lee to be your wife?"

"I do." Lavi said confidently, his grip tightening on Lenalee's hand, she smiled at him.

"Do you, Lenalee Lee, take Lavi Bookman as your husband?"

"I do," She stated, standing taller, and grinning widely. "You may kiss the bride." Lavi leaned in closer to her and she leaned in as well. Their lips touched and they melded together, the crowd cheered and Kanda and I did too.

I turned to Kanda, who was preoccupied with something, "What're you thinking about, Yuu?" I asked.

He didn't answer, so I walked over to the snack station filled with cookies, they had already cut the cake, and people were eating. I grabbed a cookie and chewed on it, watching Kanda from a distance in case he exploded or something.

You see, my years with Cross still haunted me. At night I'd wake up remembering the smell of alcohol and feeling of pain ever since he was jailed that fateful night. Kanda would comfort me, but it was still ongoing. Kanda had the look of a person concentrating really hard.

I picked up another cookie and ate it on my way back. "Are you in there?" I wondered aloud, standing in front of him and waving my hand in his face. He blinked, but kept thinking. I shrugged it off and watched Lenalee and Lavi scheme. They had that mischievous look to their eyes before they created a disaster.

I smirked, and wondered exactly what they were going to do. Lenalee gripped her bouquet and threw it up in the air. I wasn't every interested in it, but she over shot way too much and it hit Kanda in the face.

I busted out laughing, grabbing my sides in pain because I couldn't stop my hysterical laughter.

"Shut up Moyashi!" Kanda grumbled, I pressed my hand to my mouth and managed to stop it for the time being. I looked at Kanda, and saw the flowers and suddenly realized their scheme, Kanda shot them a grateful look and it clicked.

They were all in on it. Kanda got down on one knee, and I smiled. He produced a small black box out of his pocket and cleared his throat, he took a hold of my hand. "Allen Walker, will you marry me?" My eyes widened, and I didn't even realize I was crying.

"Yes!" I answered, as he put on the ring. I hugged him and squealed into his shoulder, I didn't even notice that my Uncle Neah was crying like a big baby too.

* * *

 **Cute right?! What do you guys want next? (besides Sick of Love!)**

 **I have two ideas: [I'll probably do both]**

 **1) The Choice Is Yours (series)**

 **Kanda Yuu is the Prince of Ellaris the Kingdom of Nature and he is searching for a husband. So his father King Tiedoll forced him to make a competition out of his marriage, and Kanda thinks it might make things more interesting so he agrees. King Tiedoll sets out to find him suitors from each kingdom. Yorish Kingdom of the Sea, ruled by King York. Nyhyme the Kingdom of Fire, ruled by King Nixon. Lastly Galatia, the Kingdom of Winter, ruled by Galais. Each King wielded the power of their kingdom (water, fire, ice, plants), and it was passed to generation to generation. Who will win? (yullen)**

 **2) The General (series probably short.)**

 **Kanda Yuu is the best General there is, when a beaten down villager by the name of Allen Walker is conscripted/drafted, he is determined to find the teen's secrets. Allen on the other hand doesn't care, being spit on and beaten all his life taught him to be that way. The army and war is all he has left now, but Kanda wants him to have more. (yullen)**


End file.
